<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hAPPY HaLLOwEEN bUDDY by Discover_Link</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933472">hAPPY HaLLOwEEN bUDDY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link'>Discover_Link</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#halloweenparty #halloween #sexy #kiss #schoolboycrush, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween party time! But Is it just a silly crush? Or will it be more....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hAPPY HaLLOwEEN bUDDY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sooo i heard long johns is having a Hallo-dweeb<br/>
party. LINK said kicking his feet around as he sat on<br/>
the edge of Rhett's bed.<br/>
Sweet, where at?<br/>
His place.<br/>
I'm totally going but I dont know what to wear...<br/>
Link says. You?<br/>
Yeah man, wait i'll be right back i've got the<br/>
perfect...thing for the party.<br/>
Link twiddles his thumbs as he waits for Rhett<br/>
to get changed.<br/>
Rhett comes out in a short sleeved blue polo sports<br/>
jersey top that read "Tight # 6" in light blue print.<br/>
Happy Halloween man!! His ass danced around a<br/>
little in a pair of briefs but the kicker was what Link<br/>
was reading at the back of his jersey which was<br/>
exposed maybe too loosely.<br/>
Hahaha wat the crap man..what the effin crap!!? Link<br/>
bawled his eyes out with Laughter.<br/>
Hey dont laugh man you wait till i show you yours..<br/>
I dont think i wanna see it.<br/>
Oh you're gonna... here, put it on. Rhett<br/>
handed him a shirt.<br/>
What??? Link spread it out on the bed. Oh i<br/>
aint wearing this.<br/>
Hey you wanted people to know we're an item..<br/>
Sure, but..But seriously??? END number 9!! My jersey</p><p>says End number 9!!?? We are.... Tight End # 69!!!????<br/>
Yeah man!!<br/>
Rhett breaks down in histerics he falls on the bed and<br/>
pulls Link down too... fuck man its funny. Its good shit!!<br/>
Whoever comes up with these designs?!<br/>
Link questions.<br/>
Whoever it is they got good taste.. Rhett says<br/>
Come on man, wear it now!<br/>
No! Link pulls the covers up over him to his eyes<br/>
Seriously man put it on... Rhett encourages him<br/>
handing him the shirt.<br/>
Nah uh...bo, no way i aint no way gonna be a<br/>
effin laughing stock.<br/>
Just for a laugh put it on now And Hey when were<br/>
apart noone will even get it.<br/>
Yeh but when are we EVER apart man?? Links voice<br/>
goes up an octive.<br/>
..<br/>
Good point, ok.. its rediculious so wear it only in<br/>
privaaate...rhett lowers his voice and waggles his<br/>
eyebrows... and pulls in Link for a kiss to his cheek<br/>
and a spank to his butt.<br/>
Link mumbles something.<br/>
Rhett moves his lips down to his neck and sucks the<br/>
skin there ellicting a moan from Link.<br/>
Youre rediculous! Link leans up he pulls his shirt off<br/>
and shoves the jersey on over his head with Rhett<br/>
helping the tail end of it down at the back. Link starts<br/>
running his hand through his hair to ease the stray<br/>
ends, huffs then gets up. How does it look? He fixes</p><p>the collar of the polo shirt.<br/>
Mmmmm hot.. Rhett joins him. They stand by the<br/>
mirror "anyone looking for a tight end?" Rhett blurts out<br/>
to the imaginary crowd. "I am" he says as he pretends<br/>
to be a small voice in the crowd.<br/>
Rhett puts a halt sign up. Yeh well get your paws off<br/>
this tight end bucko you cant have him cause 'he's my<br/>
baby'. Rhett says the last part softly. Link smiles big<br/>
and cheesy and attacks Rhett with kisses. Fuck yeh i<br/>
am. He says he pushes Rhett over to the bed and he<br/>
can't stop the influx of kisses. We look like a pair of<br/>
dweebs Link laughs. If you mean boyfriends. Yeh we<br/>
are pretty boyfriendy...<br/>
If your boyfriendy im the dweeb.<br/>
No way man you're my baby and i'm letting<br/>
everyone in on it.<br/>
I dont wanna go to the party in this couldnt we have<br/>
been something more simple and inconspicious like<br/>
mario bros or im Rhett and you're Link. You know<br/>
were like already the talk of the town. What will they<br/>
say if we show up in these... "Ha! told you so Jimmy!<br/>
heres 20 bucks???!"<br/>
No man..theyll see us for what we truely want to be but<br/>
are too chicken shit to admit it cause this is NC and<br/>
there's plenty of no gooders here. And hey last year we<br/>
were the plug and socket and the year before that the<br/>
hot fireman and the sexy nurse. So come on man this<br/>
will tie up any loose ends people have about us and...<br/>
Mann it will get us bashed up is what will happen<br/>
U know how it is. Jimmy will dunk our heads in a</p><p>goddamn toilet! Link argues.<br/>
Hey...we will be heros!!.. to some boys too scared<br/>
to come out and be praised by all the boys who<br/>
have come out.<br/>
I like where you're going with that. But we'll be<br/>
dweebs and losers still right?CAUSE man, I<br/>
LIKED being loSers!!<br/>
Yeah man.. but we'll also be lovers and we dont<br/>
need anyone else!!<br/>
Yeahhh... Link pulled Rhett in for a hug.<br/>
Link, i'm so horny for you.<br/>
Who's fucking who tonight?<br/>
Looks like it's me, Rhett says.<br/>
How come? Link asks, clueless.<br/>
Happy Halloween, Tight END.<br/>
Happy Halloween, buddy. Link laughs and turns over<br/>
as Rhett strips his pants.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>